In a manner known to a person skilled in the art, a housing for a printed circuit board for a lighting device for a motor vehicle includes:                a protective cover designed to close said housing, and        a heat sink designed to evacuate the heat released by the electronic components of the printed circuit board.        
The lighting device has at least one light source. The printed circuit board has at least one electronic component for controlling the electrical power supply of said light source, and is arranged between the heat sink and the protective cover of said housing.
Said housing for a printed circuit board is assembled on a secondary housing for a lighting device.
A protective wall on the secondary housing surrounds the housing for a printed circuit board such as to protect the assembly zone between the protective cover and the heat sink. The protective wall runs about the perimeter of the heat sink with an assembly clearance of a few tenths of a millimeter between the protective wall and said heat sink. The electronic control component is thus confined by said protective wall beside the secondary housing. This helps to ensure the seal of the electronic components of the printed circuit board, in particular of said electronic control component, against attack from a pressurized fluid.
One drawback of this prior art is that this confinement creates unfavorable thermal conditions. Consequently, the heat released notably by the electronic components of the printed circuit board is not adequately dissipated.
In this context, the present invention is intended to address the aforementioned drawback.